Dariku Untukmu
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Shin menemukan sebuah kertas di atas meja Manager Oujo White Knights. Apa kira-kira isinya? Warning : OOC little, i think , abal, puisi author nyelip, gaje dan berbagai yang nista -plak-.. Pertama kali bikin beginian, Review akan sangat membantu... RnR!


_**Bintang.**_

_**Kaulah bintang.**_

_**Terang.**_

_**Cemerlang.**_

_**Begitu tenang.**_

_**Menyinari remang-remang.**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Dariku Untukmu  
**

**Fitria –AlyssYouNightray-**

**.**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Gaje, Abal, My First ShinWaka! Oneshot.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!

* * *

**

.

.

Shin berjalan menuju ruangan klub. Pintu dibukanya. Pandangan matanya menyapu habis seluruh ruangan yang tidak begitu luas itu.

Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan yang berisi berbagai macam berkas itu. Shin hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Mencoba mencerna semuanya. Mungkin American Football adalah semua baginya, namun kali ini, ia mencoba untuk peduli pada hal lain. Pada seorang gadis. Namun akankah gadis itu merasakan hal yang sama dengannya?

Hh, itu saja mungkin sudah membuat Shin pusing. Mengenali seorang gadis tidak sama dengan mengenali tata cara Football. Gadis itu tidak bisa diraih segampang kau meraih bola, 'kan?

Shin mendekati meja gadis itu. Ekspresinya tetap datar, matanya-pun tenang. Ia sendiri sejujurnya tidak tahu mengapa ia mendekati meja gadis yang pemalu dan selalu tersenyum itu. Namun langkahnya pasti, menuju meja itu. Meja di pojok, dimana berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk –meski agak berantakan— tapi ia yakin seluruhnya telah dikerjakan. Sihir seolah bekerja, matanya tetap saja menyusuri tiap jengkal meja itu.

_Secarik kertas dan sebatang pulpen_. Hanya itu yang terlihat aneh. Tidak biasanya gadis itu sesembrono ini. Biasanya, gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu akan meletakkan segala sesuatunya pada tempatnya.

Perlahan, ia mengambil kertas yang sedikit berantakkan itu. Menyingkirkan pulpennya.

Tertulis : _Dariku Untukmu_.

.

.

.

_**Berdiri.**_

_**Menghadap langit.**_

_**Bermimpi.**_

_**Menghitung bait.**_

.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

_**Lengan kekar, mata gelap, sikap yang dingin**_

_**Tanpa cerca, tanpa luka, dan –mungkin— tanpa tawa**_

_**Berbagai memori masuk dalam labirin**_

_**Merangkai mimpi dan mewarna cita**_

.

.

Shin memutar bola matanya. Kenapa ia merasa seolah, tulisan –mungkin puisi- ini khusus ditujukan padanya?

.

.

_**Aku— mendukung dari belakang punggungmu**_

_**Aku— adalah orang yang selalu menunggu hatimu**_

_**Aku— merangkul semua yang ada dalam harapmu**_

_**Aku— memandangi punggung ksatriamu yang indah itu**_

.

'_Siapakah yang menulis ini? Siapakah yang mencoba menyampaikan segala sesuatu dalam hatinya saat ini?' _Kepala Shin dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran yang sungguh memusingkan. Ia melanjutkan membaca.

.

_**Tulus.**_

_**Wajahmu sungguh tulus.**_

_**Meski matamu selalu menembus**_

_**Dan membuatku terjerumus**_

.

.

_**Kaulah ksatria**_

_**Pembimbing asa**_

_**Kaulah pelipur lara**_

_**Membendung luka**_

_**Kaulah yang terbang bebas**_

_**Disaat burung-burung patah sayapnya**_

.

.

_**Dan kau pulalah yang terluka**_

_**Saat menjaga hal yang kau cinta**_

.

.

Kali ini Shin benar-benar merasa aneh. Ia ingin pergi dari sana, tapi kakinya tak mau beranjak sedikitpun. Wajahnya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar seperti biasa, namun dari alisnya yang berkerut, kau mungkin tahu apa yang Shin pikirkan.

.

.

_**Kau takkan menyerah**_

_**Kau tak ingin mengalah**_

_**Kau tak mungkin tertawa**_

_**Diatas semua derita**_

.

.

_**Tapi, apakah kau melihatku?**_

_**Apakah kau melihat hatiku?**_

_**Ataukah aku hanya bisa menunggu?**_

.

.

'_Menunggu apa?'_ pikir Shin. Dan ia mulai menebak-nebak lagi.

.

.

_**Pantaskah pula aku mengharapkanmu?**_

_**Pantaskah aku mencoba berdiri di sampingmu?**_

_**Apakah aku bisa bahagia tanpamu?**_

_**Apakah aku pantas disandingkan denganmu?**_

.

.

_**Kaulah ksatria yang membawa tombak**_

_**Menghadapi perang, berdiri di barak-barak**_

_**Dan aku hanyalah perempuan yang menyalurkan apa yang aku bisa**_

_**Membawakan minum, mengobati luka, menunggu meski hampa**_

.

.

Shin semakin tidak mengerti. Apakah ini benar-benar ditujukan untuknya?

.

.

_**Ah, itu hanyalah perumpamaan saja**_

_**Hanya imajinasi saat aku merasa ingin merengkuh badanmu yang tergores luka**_

_**Tapi kau memanglah ksatria**_

_**Kaulah pelita**_

.

.

_Perumpamaan_. Hanya imajinasinya saja? Siapakah orang yang menulis puisi ini?

Dan di bait selanjutnya, ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Akan siapakah yang menulis puisi ini…

.

.

_**Aku— Wakana Koharu, menunggumu**_

_**Aku— Wakana Koharu, tiap detik memandangimu**_

_**Aku— Wakana Koharu, terus memandang punggungmu**_

_**Aku— Wakana Koharu, orang yang mengagumimu diam-diam**_

.

.

Shin terdiam kali ini. Pikiran seperti, '_Gadis ini menyukai orang lain? Apakah surat ini ditujukan untukku?_' menghantuinya. Tapi ia berusaha menepisnya. Ah, mungkin saja perasaannya takkan pernah tersampaikan, pasti ada orang yang lebih mampu membuat Wakana terpukau, seperti… Takami atau Sakuraba, mungkin?

Ia memutuskan membaca bait selanjutnya.

.

.

_**Akankah kau tahu ini,**_

_**Seijuuro Shin?**_

.

.

Shin membelalakkan matanya. Ekspresinya tetap datar. Hn, meski begitu, bagaimana kira-kira perasaannya?

Tapi, belum sempat ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri –bagaimana kira-kira ketidak-karuanan pikirannya. Pintu keburu terbuka.

"S-shin?"

"Wakana?"

Gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu masuk dengan wajah heran. Memperhatikan Shin dari atas sampai bawah, berdiri di dekat mejanya dan— memegang sebuah kertas.

"_Jangan-jangan itu—"_ Wakana berpikir sesuatu tentang kertas itu dan Shin. Jangan-jangan, Shin membacanya?

"Ng-ngapain kau disini?" tanya Wakana agak gugup.

"Err," Shin mencoba mencari alasan, "Aku hanya mencari berkasku di sini."

"Ooh," Wakana hanya ber-'Oh' ria. Bagaimanapun ia masih dag-dig-dug saat ini.

"Terus, kau?"

"Aku mencari— err, _kau_."

"Aku?"

"Iya, pelatih Shogun mencarimu," Wakana merasakan wajahnya merona saat ini. Sejujurnya, tidak ada yang menyuruh dia mencari pria berotot di depannya, tapi hatinya-lah yang membawanya kemari.

"Begitu?" Shin berjalan menuju pintu, melewati Wakana. Tangannya masih memegang kertas yang tadi ia baca.

Ketika melewati Wakana. Ia tersenyum kecil, tidak seperti biasanya. Dan berbisik sesaat di telinga Wakana. Tentu saja ini membuat Wakana memerah.

"Puisinya, aku suka," ujar Shin dan berlalu. Wakana berbalik, tapi ia tidak menemukan punggung orang itu.

Wakana hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Shin," ujarnya pelan.

.

.

**__Owari__**

**__OoO__**

* * *

.

.

**A/N** : Ah! Gilak! Fic gaje nan OOC lagi! Puisinya gaje juga! *plaak!*

Hahaha, ini cuman gara-gara saya pusing mikirin puisi saya. Dan setelah diketik, tema yang dipakai malah jadi berbeda, lalu kok malah kepikiran Fic? Dan jadilah Fic Oneshot ShinWaka gaje ini. *alasan yang membingungkan*

Oke, anggap aja di tempat itu, lampunya masih dinyalain, jadi Shin gak ngerusakin sakelar (_apa sih nama tombol buat nyalain lampu_?). Dan anggap aja kalo di tempat itu tidak ada alat elektronik yang akan berakhir dengan kemalangan, yah? *maksa*

Saya ngerti ini emang gaje dan pasaran, dan saran akan sangat diharapkan lewat Review. Dan… Kalo mo nge**flame**, silahkan. Tapi kasih tahu apa kesalahan yang saya perbuat, dan mungkin membuat anda muak, oke?

Ah, gak usah lama-lama—

.

_**Mind To Review, guys?**_


End file.
